Dança Sensual
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Duo sabe como usar seu corpo para seduzir qualquer pessoa, mas ele acaba sendo agredido por um admirador. O que irá acontecer? Fanfiction reescrita em 2008. 1 2


Dança Sensual

Por Leona-EBM

**Dança Sensual**

**OoO**

"_O amor é a amizade que se incendiou. Surge como serena compreensão,  
confiança, solidariedade e perdão. O amor permanece fiel no bem e no mal. Não exige a perfeição e é tolerante com as fraquezas humanas"._

_(autor desconhecido)_

**OoO**

Quatre estava jogado no meio do sofá da sala assistindo o seu seriado favorito de sábado. Os seus olhos estavam atentos à cena entre o casal principal, mas foi interrompido pelo falatório do americano que adentrou na sala com seu entusiasmo de sempre.

- Quatre, meu amigo! – exclamou.

- Diga – sorriu.

- Vamos agitar hoje à noite numa danceteria? – indagou.

O dia estava frio. Na verdade estava nevando lá fora e Quatre estava quentinho enrolado as cobertas. Ele não poderia cometer o crime de se expor àquela tarde tão fria. Não podia aceitar o convite. Seu conforto falava mais alto que a diversão.

- Não estou com vontade – Quatre disse, soltando um longo suspiro, voltando sua atenção para seu seriado.

- Ah, Quatre! – exclamou – vamos! Vamos!

- Não quero – disse – talvez outro dia. Hoje não. Sinto muito.

- Ah... seu chato – praguejou.

Quatre sorriu e ignorou Duo. O americano respirou fundo, ele não podia obrigá-lo. Duo caminhou até o armário onde havia um sobretudo preto, ele o colocou e saiu de casa, arrumando seu cachecol.

- "Ninguém quer sair nesse frio" – pensou, olhando para a rua que estava com pouco movimento. De repente, Duo parou de andar ao ver uma figura muito familiar adentrar numa loja de Hardwares.

Duo adentrou na loja e encontrou seu amado namorado conversando com uma doce atendente. O americano tocou na cintura de Heero que lhe olhou com surpresa.

- Adoro te pegar desprevenido – sussurrou, dando um beijo na bochecha de Heero.

A reação de Heero foi simples e catastrófica, ele empurrou o americano com toda sua força, fazendo dou tropeçar e cair no chão. O americano arregalou os olhos assustando-se com aquela agressão, ele foi levantando-se aos poucos e saiu da loja com passos rápidos.

E vendo que não tinha mais clima para ficar naquela loja, Heero nem sequer olhou para a atendente, ele começou a seguir os passos de seu querido americano a fim de reclamar com ele. Heero já havia dito que não queria esse tipo de relacionamento em público.

Duo estava parado do lado de fora, Heero caminhou até ele e antes que Duo pudesse falar alguma coisa ele foi jogado na parede. O olhar de Heero estava carregado de raiva.

- Eu já falei para não fazer isso em público!

- Hei. Você que me deve desculpas – disse entristecido.

- Eu já mandei você parar de agir como bem entende comigo – disse.

O falatório de Heero estava lhe deixando contrariado, Duo dobrou sua perna e depois chutou a canela de Heero que deu um passo para trás. Duo postou-se a correr, sendo seguido por Heero. Entretanto, Duo acabou despistando Heero, deixando apenas suas marcas de pegadas na neve.

- "Quando você chegar em casa. Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com você" – Heero pensou, olhando com irritabilidade para o horizonte.

OoO

A noite começou a chegar e a temperatura ficou cada vez mais baixa naquela metrópole. Os ventos cortavam os grandes arranha céus trazendo consigo os flocos de gelo.

Em casa, Heero estava sentado na sala olhando a todo instante para a porta, esperando que Duo chegasse. A raiva de Heero havia sumido e agora ele estava começando a ficar preocupado.

Quatre estava ficando apreensivo. A perna direita de Heero ficava balançando, fazendo um som irritante. Ele estava inquieto.

- Calma Heero – Quatre pediu – já tentou ligar no celular?

- Ele esqueceu no quarto – Heero respondeu secamente.

- Vocês brigaram? – o loirinho indagou timidamente não querendo ser indiscreto.

Heero não respondeu. Ele odiava ter que ficar falando sobre sua vida, já era um grande problema viver com os outros pilotos gundam, no mínimo não deixava sua vida ser um livro aberto.

- Eu vou procurá-lo – disse com convicção.

- Onde? Está nevando muito – Quatre disse com preocupação.

- Eu não sei – disse.

- Ele comentou que queria dançar hoje – Quatre disse, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Heero. Ele deveria ter tido antes.

- Ele sempre vai aos mesmos lugares – Heero falou – eu vou procurá-lo.

Heero ergueu-se sob o olhar preocupado do loirinho. Heero pegou um sobretudo preto e colocou um cachecol da mesma cor. Ele pegou a chave do carro e saiu.

OoO

E de fato Duo estava numa danceteria. O ambiente externo estava muito frio e agora tinha que aproveitar a noite da melhor forma possível. Duo não queria voltar para casa e discutir com Heero e tão pouco ficar sozinho num quarto de hotel, pois ficar na rua estava fora de cogitação.

O som alto das caixas poderia deixar qualquer um surdo, mas ninguém se importava. Todos dançavam para se aquecer. Duo havia colocado seu sobretudo no guarda-volumes, ele não conseguiria dançar com aquela peça de roupa.

O corpo esguio de Duo movia-se com sincronia e leveza. Sua trança balançava para todos os lados batendo nas pessoas ao seu redor, seu rosto estava levemente suado e seus olhos permaneciam fechados. Ele sentia a música. Seus braços moviam-se para um lado enquanto seu quadril virara para o outro.

Duo abriu os olhos lentamente ao sentir um toque no seu ombro, ele olhou para trás e um homem de longos cabelos ruivos lhe abriu um largo sorriso. Ele aproximou-se de Duo e começou a inclinar seu corpo para baixo, ele era ligeiramente mais alto que o americano. Quando seus lábios aproximaram-se do ouvido de Duo, ele indagou:

- Posso dançar ao seu lado?

- Pode – Duo aceitou, sorrindo para o belo rapaz.

Os dois dançavam lentamente, encarando-se, flertando-se apenas com os olhares. Duo por sua vez lembrou-se dos azuis cobalto de Heero e achou melhor parar com aquela situação.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – ele indagou.

- Sim – Duo respondeu – e você?

- Às vezes. E eu nunca o vi – comentou, colocando sua mão na cintura de Duo, puxando o corpo menor na sua direção. O americano arregalou os olhos com aquela investida, ele tentou dar um passo para trás, mas não conseguiu se esquivar.

A mão do rapaz começou a fazer uma leve carícia pelo dorso de Duo, o americano começou a suar frio e finalmente se afastou, deixando um sorriso amarelo desenhar em seu rosto.

- Melhor parar – Duo disse.

- Hum... tudo bem – disse desgostoso.

O rapaz voltou a dançar próximo a Duo, começando a devorá-lo com o olhar e por isso mesmo Duo estava começando a ficar desconcentrado. Ele não sentia mais prazer em dançar, o olhar daquele desconhecido estava lhe incomodando.

- Eu vou ao banheiro – Duo disse, a fim de despistar aquele homem.

Duo virou-se e começou a caminhar até um corredor mais iluminado, ele adentrou no banheiro encontrando um casal de bêbados se amassando num canto. Aquele lugar estava ficando deplorável. Duo tinha que procurar outra casa de dança para ir, pois esta estava caindo o nível.

O americano urinou e foi lavar as mãos, ele olhou-se no espelho e viu que seu querido admirador estava atrás dele com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Está me seguindo? – Duo indagou com um semblante sério.

- Eu tenho bexiga também – disse, rindo com seu comentário.

- Claro – Duo disse baixinho.

O americano começou a caminhar para fora do banheiro, porém foi impedido por uma mão forte que se fechou no seu braço. Duo olhou de canto para o rapaz, sentindo vontade de chutá-lo por estar sendo tão inconveniente. No entanto, a situação não poderia estar pior para Duo. O seu querido admirador possuía mais força e seu olhar era sádico.

- Me solto – Duo pediu com uma voz baixa e contida.

- Poderia deixar seu telefone? – indagou, rindo baixinho – me interessei por você.

- Não – respondeu com irritabilidade.

Aos poucos Duo começou a ser puxado na direção da cabine. O americano fechou o punho e tentou golpear o rapaz, mas ele se defendeu com muita habilidade.

- Então você sabe lutar? – indagou provocante, passando a sua língua pelo lóbulo da orelha de Duo – mas eu sou faixa preta no karate. Que azar o seu!

Duo foi praticamente jogado na cabine do banheiro, tropeçando no vaso sanitário e batendo a cabeça no azulejo. Os lábios de Duo foram atacados pela língua sedenta daquele homem que começou a passar a mão por seu corpo. Duo se debatia, tentando se soltar com isso irritou seu agressor, sendo golpeado duas vezes no estômago.

As pernas de Duo tremeram, ele ajoelhou-se no chão lentamente com as mãos na região do abdômen, porém logo foi puxado para cima, sendo prensado na parede da cabine. A mão do ruivo deslizou para dentro da calça de Duo, agarrando seu pênis com força, começando a manipulá-lo.

A situação estava caótica. Duo estava sem forças e tudo acontecia muito rápido. Ele tentava se soltar, mas isso lhe resultava mais socos e tapas vindo daquele cretino.

- "Heero..." – chamou seu amado por pensamento.

OoO

Na rua, Heero estava dentro do seu carro olhando para várias casas de dança que se estendiam ao longo da avenida. Heero saiu do carro e adentrou na primeira danceteria, onde já havia ido com Duo. Ele rondou o lugar, adentrando nos banheiros e procurando por todos os cantos. Ele até subiu no canto mais alto, a fim de encontrar seu querido americano, mas não o encontrou. Heero saiu do lugar, pagando a entrar.

Com um suspiro impaciente, Heero adentrou em mais duas casas e também não encontrou seu amado namorado. Seu coração estava ficando aflito, apesar de seu semblante continuar impassível.

E Heero adentrou em mais uma casa de dança, que estava mais cheia. Ele começou a procurar Duo por todos os cantos e quando não o achou na pista, começou a ir até o banheiro. Os instintos de Heero estavam lhe dizendo que estava próximo.

Ao entrar no banheiro, Heero viu um casal de bêbados se amassando num canto. Heero ia sair do banheiro quando ouviu alguém gritando dentro de uma cabine. O soldado perfeito caminhou lentamente até a cabine que estava com a porta entreaberta, olhando para um rapaz ruivo.

- Dá licença! – o ruivo pediu, olhando para Heero com irritação. Ele fez a menção de fechar a porta, mas uma mão fraca tocou no batente da porta, impedindo-a que ela se fechasse.

O ruivo ia golpear o rosto de Duo novamente, mas Heero sentiu a necessidade de ajudar aquela pobre criatura que estava sofrendo maus tratos. Heero suspirou e já começou a se preparar psicologicamente para interferir naquela situação.

- "Não devia me intrometer" – Heero pensou.

E antes que o soldado perfeito desistisse da idéia, o ruivo ergueu seu punho e golpeou a pessoa que estava agredindo. Nesse instante, Duo começou a escorregar perdendo a consciência e ao bater com o rosto no chão, sua trança deslizou para fora da cabine.

O coração de Heero parou. Ele não poderia ser tão azarado de se deparar com aquela cena. Não podia existir tamanha coincidência e antes que o ruivo se abaixasse para pegar o corpo de Duo, Heero abriu a porta da cabine num chute, empurrando o ruivo para trás.

- Du... Duo – Heero gaguejou o nome de seu querido namorado. Ele se abaixou e tocou na face avermelhada de Duo, vendo que estava escorrendo um pouco de sangue pelo canto de seus lábios.

- Hei! Você é idiota? – o ruivo indagou, deixando seu hálito carregado de álcool invadir as narinas de Heero.

O coração de Heero parou uma batida. Seus orbes ficaram cada vez mais claros, sua atenção estava voltada para seus instintos assassinos. Os dedos de Heero fecharam-se fazendo suas unhas cortarem a palma da sua mão pela força que fazia. Ele estava irado.

O braço de Heero moveu-se até o rosto daquele homem lhe desferindo um soco no seu queixo. O ruivo caiu sentado no vaso sanitário com o baque, mas ele logo se ergueu e Heero deu alguns passos para trás, quando o ruivo saiu, ele tentou atacar Heero com suas habilidades de luta. Porém, Heero era experiente, ele não aprendeu a lugar numa escolinha qualquer. Ele era um soldado, um assassino profissional.

E uma sucessão de chutes e socos foi desferida naquele homem deixando inconsciente no chão. Mas para Heero não era o suficiente, ele puxou o braço do homem que gritava de dor e com um movimento forte o quebrou. Heero estava com uma expressão fria, olhando com repulsa para o homem que agora chorava de dor.

- "Duo!" – pensou com desespero.

Heero puxou o americano delicadamente para cima, fechando o zíper da sua calça com atenção. Duo balbuciou alguma coisa, mas ele não estava consciente. Heero saiu com Duo no seu colo, chamando a atenção dos seguranças. E ao explicar a situação, Heero saiu rapidamente sem pagar a entrada do lugar.

Ao chegar na rua, alguns seguranças quiserem parar Heero a fim de levá-lo a delegacia para dar seu depoimento, mas Heero foi mais rápido jogando Duo no banco de trás do carro e saindo rapidamente daquela rua. Quando conseguiu despistar os seguranças, Heero entrou numa rua mais calma e voltou sua atenção para Duo.

Heero saiu do carro e puxou o americano para sentar-se no banco da frente ao seu lado. Ele pegou um pano que estava no seu porta-luva e começou a limpar a boca de Duo.

- Hee... Heero?

- Está tudo bem agora – disse, enquanto o limpava.

- Onde estou? – indagou, olhando ao seu redor.

- No meu carro e já vamos para casa. Não se preocupe.

Duo passou a mão na sua cabeça e ao fechar os olhos acabou se lembrando do abuso que sofreu.

- Ele... ia me estuprar – sussurrou, abaixando sua cabeça e começando a chorar baixinho – ele era mais forte... não consegui revidar. Sou tão fraco!

- Não, não! Você não é fraco – Heero disse, acariciando a cabeça de seu amado – foi um acidente. Você estava debilitado. Não se preocupe mais, pois ele nunca mais vai te tocar.

- Me leva para casa? – pediu com uma voz chorosa.

Heero fechou a porta do carro e deu a volta sentando-se no seu lugar, dirigindo de volta para casa. Quando chegou, puxou Duo pela mão e começou a levá-lo para dentro.

Felizmente todos estavam dormindo e ninguém ia enchê-los de pergunta a respeito do estado do americano. Heero adentrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Duo caminhou até o banheiro, começando a retirar suas roupas, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar de frio.

- Quer tomar um banho? – Heero indagou, imaginando a resposta.

Duo não respondeu, ele caminhou até o Box e abriu a torneira deixando a água quente cair por seu corpo. Heero começou a retirar suas roupas também, indo até o Box, fechando sua porta de vidro e abraçando Duo por trás.

- Eu sinto muito – Heero disse.

- Eu também – sussurrou – eu estou com nojo.

- Vamos lavar seu corpo – murmurou. Heero estendeu a mão e pegou o sabonete, começando a passar a pedra pelo corpo de Duo. O americano começou a soltar sua trança, deixando uma cascata cor de cobre cobrir seu dorso.

- Perdão por ter te empurrado hoje – Heero pediu.

- Está pedindo isso por que eu estou nesse estado ou por que realmente está arrependido? – Duo indagou com uma voz baixa e entristecida.

Heero demorou a responder, mas tinha que dizer algo.

- Eu fiquei bravo e estava esperando você chegar para brigar com você. Mas como você demorou muito... eu acabei me arrependendo. E agora estamos aqui – confessou – desculpe-me. Mas eu não gosto que você me agarre em público.

- Você tem razão... perdão. Eu sempre faço coisas estúpidas – disse, abaixando a cabeça.

Heero virou o corpo menor, ficando de frente para Duo. Os dois se abraçaram carinhosamente. Heero ficou acariciando a cabeça de Duo enquanto Duo afundou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Heero, voltando a chorar baixinho.

- Vamos deitar – Heero sugeriu.

- Sim, eu estou com sono.

Os dois saíram do banho secando-se imediatamente e logo colocaram um roupão quente e grosso de algodão. Duo pegou o secador no quarto e começou a secar seus cabelos com o ar quente. Depois de uma longa demora ele conseguiu secá-lo e foi para a cama.

Os dois amantes deitaram e ficaram abraçados. Heero beijou delicadamente os lábios de Duo que agora estavam cortados e inchados. O americano não aproveitou muito do beijo, pois acabou se lembrando do abuso.

- Perdão – Heero pediu.

- Me dê um tempo... eu não estou bem hoje e...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada – Heero o interrompeu – durma.

- Eu... estou com um pouco de medo – disse, tremendo levemente.

- Eu estou aqui. Nada vai chegar até você – disse, passando o braço pela cintura de Duo.

- Promete que vai ficar para sempre ao meu lado? – pediu, olhando para Heero com seriedade.

- Prometo, se você me permitir – disse.

Heero beijou a testa de Duo e aninhou sua cabeça no seu peito. Duo demorou a dormir, mas quando finalmente o fez, Heero ficou mais tranqüilo, permitindo-se a dormir também.

- "Nesses braços... eu sinto que ninguém poderá me machucar novamente. Obrigado por existir Heero" – Duo pensou, deixando uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto.

As horas foram se passando lentamente, Duo acordou de repente no meio da noite fazendo Heero acordar junto. Ao constatar que estava no seu quarto e abraçado ao seu anjo protetor, Duo ficou aliviado. Seu pesadelo havia sido horrível.

- O que houve? – Heero indagou.

- Sonhei com aquele homem – disse, passando a mão por sua testa suada.

O coração de Heero ficou apertado, ele não entendia o que Duo estava passando e não poderia ajudá-lo. Ele abraçou o americano com força, sentindo que seu corpo tremia. Duo era tão sensível, as vezes não parecia ser o formoso Deus da Morte, aquele soldado que causava massacres nas suas batalhas.

- Eu estou aqui – Heero sussurrou.

- Eu sei... – disse baixinho – mas eu ainda me lembro. E você sabe que eu já sofri abuso na infância.

- Eu sei – disse – sinto muito Duo. Eu não pude fazer nada...

- A culpa não foi sua. Eu que fui estúpido – disse – deveria ter ido embora.

- Você não poderia imaginar o que aconteceu – Heero disse – não diga o que poderia ter feito.

- Ah! Mas eu to com tanta raiva – disse, elevando seu tom de voz.

- Eu posso fazer alguma coisa para mudar isso? – Heero indagou.

- Ah... sinto muito Heero – disse baixinho – eu estou te atormentando...

- Não diga isso – Heero o interrompeu, puxando a face de Duo com as duas mãos – eu te amo, você sabe disso. E eu quero lhe ver bem. Pode falar comigo quando quiser.

O coração de Duo estava mais calmo. Heero era perfeito e sabia falar o que queria ouvir nas horas mais apropriadas. Ele abraçou o japonês e voltou a deitar, adorando sentir o cheiro daquele corpo.

- Duo?

- Deixe-me ficar assim... só mais um pouco – pediu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- Eu amo você – Duo disse – você é meu protetor. Meu amigo, meu companheiro. Por isso... deixe-me assim... só mais um pouco.

- Podemos ficar assim o quanto quiser – sussurrou, como se fosse quebrar Duo com uma voz mais forte.

E os dois ficaram em silêncio, abraçados, sentindo o calor do outro. O momento era de confiança e amor por parte de ambos. Heero tentava passar todo seu carinho e Duo podia sentir isso. E por dentro, Duo agradecia mentalmente por ele ser um Deus da Morte acompanhado de um Anjo.

OoO

"_Quando se ama não é preciso entender o que se passa lá fora,  
porque tudo passa a acontecer dentro de nós".  
(Paulo Coelho) _

OoO

Escrita em 2005

Reescrita em 2008


End file.
